A liquid dispensing apparatus, called as a pipette or a micro pipette, capable of being held by hand, and operated manually or electrically (hereinafter, called as “pipette”), sucks and dispenses a volume of liquid that is equivalent to a volumetric change of air, the volumetric change of air is defined as a volume change inside the pipette by a movable piston provided inside the pipette, into a pipette tip to be fitted to a tip end of the pipette.
As shown in FIG. 12, a prior pipette tip 200 is made of a transparent or translucent resin such as a polyethylene, polypropylene, or polystyrene. The pipette tip 200 is formed in a tubular-thin-truncated cone shape, and equipped with an opening portion 210 at its base end 200b to be fitted to a pipette and an opening portion 220 at its tip end 200t for sucking liquid. Such pipette tip is provided between a main body of the pipette and a sample liquid, and is disposable. Contamination among samples is prevented by using the pipette tip, so that the pipette is widely used in laboratories and medical practice sites. A pipette tip improved its barrier function (Patent Reference 1) and a pipette tip equipped with a configuration for facilitating detachment (Patent Reference 2) have been proposed.